


Welcome to the Void

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix It Fic, The season finale made me so mad, all along the watchtower coda, no one is actually for real dead, s12 ep23 All Along the Watchtower, the MCD tag is just because the writers crushed my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: After Rowena is killed by Lucifer, she meets some very familiar faces in the Void.(no one is actually dead, fuck u writers for not adding this scene)





	Welcome to the Void

"I've gotta say, it's been years since I've seen a pretty witch like you." a voice said to her left.

Rowena sat up, groaning as she brushed her hair out of her face. The landscape was quite literally barren of all, save a short man with dirty blonde hair and three sets of ragged-looking wings stood above her. "Who the hell are you?" Rowena asked and the guy rolled his eyes.

"The name's Gabriel." he said as he extended a hand, and the witch took it cautiously.

"Where am... where am I?" she said and Gabriel barked a laugh.  
"You're dead! This is The Empty. Immortals, well, never mind, they don't die. But immortals suffer here until Time ends. Got killed by my big bro Lucifer and I've been stuck in this lame ass joint ever since." he explained and Rowena looked at him.

"Lucifer? He killed me too!" she exclaimed and Gabriel's eyes lit up.  
"Holy fuck! I hate his guts!" he yelled and Rowena couldn't help but smile and agree. "Aye, but same! I can't wait to curse that bastard." she replied and the two began sharing torture ideas.  
Until not thirty minutes later, someone fell from the grey sky with a grunt.

"Oh God, not you too." Rowena complained as Crowley stood up and brushed off his coat with a scowl.

"Y'all know each other?" Gabriel questioned and Rowena gave Crowley a withering glare.  
"He's my pathetic son." she accused and Crowley made a face.

"He's mah puhthetic sohn." he copied back in a whiny voice and Rowena gave him an irritated look.  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

"Luce get you, too?" he asked and Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Indirectly. Killed myself for those idiot Winchesters." he said simply and Gabriel lit up in glee.

"Winchesters, you say? Surely not- what the-?"

Surely enough, Castiel stumbled out of nowhere.

"This is just fuckin' wonderful. Welcome to the 'Lucifer Ganked My Ass' club, lil bro." Gabriel groaned as Castiel stared at one of the most sullen trios he had ever laid eyes upon.


End file.
